All Smoothed
by Kataangfanficer
Summary: Katara doesn't know what to do for Aang before the Comet, but she finds out someone else does...
1. Secret Love

DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people

* * *

><p>Katara was nervous for Aang. She could sense how alone he felt, but somehow she had no words left to comfort him. She tried to keep the big picture in focus, but she selfishly felt more fear for her and Aang than for the entire world as Sozin's Comet approached. As these thoughts whirled in between her troubled dreams, she woke up and walked out onto the beach to clear her head. The moon's energy did little to boost her sense of strength, and even the ocean felt strangely useless.<p>

Ember Island was rumored to be a special and almost magical place, but it brought nothing to Katara. Suddenly, as she was about to return to bed, Katara heard Aang. It sounded like he was in some sort of struggle, but the faint sound of laughter relieved her fears. She tiptoed down the beach, until she came to a secluded area that was enclosed by steep grassy hills. She peaked from behind a bush on the hill's slope and saw a small campfire in the center of the private beach, and Aang and Zuko were wrestling shirtless between it and the gentle splashes of the ocean. Zuko was trying to keep his balance while Aang clung to his back; soon they both fell backwards with a thud. They stood up laughing, and it looked like Zuko was actually trying to show Aang some firebending forms. However, the last minute training session didn't seem to be accomplishing much. Aang had the giggles, and he proceeded to tackle Zuko before he could do anything.

The two boys knocked each other to the ground, and they both burst out laughing. This repeated for several minutes, until they were too tired to stand. Then they began to roll around together on the wet ground. They held on to each other and covered themselves with sand as their lighthearted wrestle sent them spinning around the campfire.

Katara was amazed by how open and patient Zuko was being with Aang, and seeing him express himself in such a pure way was strange. She had never heard him laugh so much. When he did laugh, it was quiet and restrained. This laughter was obviously influenced by Aang's own contagious personality; not even the stern fire prince was immune to the boy's charms. Katara smiled and watched the two friends roll on the cool sand, and she couldn't bring herself to interrupt them. As much as she wanted to spend time with Aang, she didn't want to spoil what could be one of his last relaxed moments before he faced the Fire Lord.

One of the boys finally came out on top after their playful tussle, and Katara gazed at the stunning silhouette that raised itself against the dark backdrop of the night sky. His muscular arms held him up over his playmate, and his chiseled stomach heaved slightly as he tried to catch his breath. If it weren't for his distinguishing bald head and the few revealing flickers of the campfire, Katara may not have recognized the silhouette's identity right away. Aang was looking less like a boy and more like a man every day, but these developments only hit Katara every once and a while. This time was more pleasantly surprising than usual. Maybe it was just the subtle lighting or the soothing calmness of the beach, but something about Aang sent a chilling shiver down Katara's spine. The moonlight highlighted his gorgeous back and shoulders, while the fire lit up his chest and abs with a warm glow. It only hinted at the wonders of his maturing body, but that was all Katara needed.

Seeing the boy in such a dominant position was also playing into Katara's deep longing for him. It was like staring into a dream…a passionate dream with Aang mounting his lover…as they gazed into each other's eyes…and took a moment to admire each other's bodies… But this fantasy was shattered when Katara was reminded that she was merely a spectator. The person who was actually lying beneath Aang lifted his head and pressed his lips against the airbender's. Zuko!

Katara had to cover her mouth to keep herself from crying out in shock. For just a moment or two, her own feelings for Aang had made her forget the firebender was even there, and she couldn't believe what she had just seen. She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus to make sure she hadn't just imagined it. Could Zuko have just kissed Aang?

"That's impossible," she thought reassuringly. "Why would they kiss? They've barely even been friends for a month, and before that they were enemies. And besides…Aang's obviously straight. He's been in love with me since the day we met, and he's never shown any interest in boys. But he's not the one that started the kiss…Zuko did. But…Zuko's straight too, right? I don't think he's ever shown any interest in me, Toph, or Suki…but didn't he mention he had a girlfriend? That's right! That moody Fire Nation girl from Omashu! He said something about her! That settles it! I must have just been seeing things."

As Katara was in denial about what she just saw, and the possibility of bisexuality, Aang did something that completely dashed all of her hopes. He leaned down and kissed Zuko back. Even in the dark, it was impossible to deny what she was seeing. Katara wanted to leap out and stop Aang from making another drastic mistake, but she was frozen in place. It was confusing and heartbreaking to watch, but that's all Katara could do. Watch. She wished the boys could go back to just rolling around and laughing. At least it would be easier to pretend they were just friends.

When Aang's lips finally released Zuko's, the firebender began to laugh again. The laughter itself hadn't changed, but Katara now heard it as nauseating rather than as a wonderful reminder of Zuko's sweeter side. Aang giggled back at Zuko, and Katara's jealousy and disgust vanished almost instantly. No matter how upset she was, her friend's happiness couldn't be spoiled. She had hoped for Aang to get up and run back to the beach house in disgust at Zuko's sudden intimacy, but her own selfish insecurities mattered less and less as she remembered what Aang would be facing soon. As much as it confused her, Katara couldn't bring herself to stop them or even hold it against them, not even Zuko. If this kind of intimacy with another boy made Aang laugh and play like his old self one last time before the Comet, how could such a thing be completely wrong?

Katara put her frustrated feelings aside and allowed herself to enjoy watching them as much as she had before the kiss. She studied what the faint light revealed of their perfect bodies, and she let their mingling laughter wash over her with the cool night air.

* * *

><p>Please review. Thanks for reading! ^_^<p> 


	2. Calm Before the Storm

_**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST:** This is my first T rated story, and it's been hard for me to keep that rating as I've been writing more chapters. So I've decided to make an M rated sequel (it will just be called "All Smoothed 2") rather than continuing to add chapters to this one. This chapter will be edited down a bit to help keep the T rating. The M rated sequel will have the full version of this chapter, so there will be a chapter overlap between the two._

_I just thought I'd let you guy know in case you were/weren't interested in reading the smuttier parts of the story._

DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

* * *

><p>Katara was beginning to feel like she shouldn't be watching something so private, but at the same time she felt like she had to. She had always been very protective of Aang, and it was hard for her to not feel needed. She tried to imagine it was her that was lying beneath him, but she still couldn't get past the sight of Zuko. His large arms clung to Aang showing no signs of letting go, and his hands roamed up and down his tattooed back. Katara could hear every sweet sound they made as they caressed each other. They sighed with pleasure at every gentle touch, and the low humming of their voices mingled together as they smothered each other with a deep kiss. The moist suckling sounds made Katara blush. It was embarrassing for her to admit it, but she was discovering she liked watching them. Even though they were both boys, it was more romantic than anything she'd ever dreamed of.<p>

Aang and Zuko were completely entangled in each other's arms, and the breaks between kisses eventually ceased altogether. They were exploring each other's mouths with lustful enthusiasm, and their roaming hands finally relaxed. Aang's clasped Zuko's cheeks to help guide their kiss, while Zuko's hands rested on Aang's backside. Katara's eyes were glued to their supple lips, and she was still amazed by how gentle Zuko was being with Aang.

Aang suddenly began to tickle Zuko; this new and spontaneous sign of affection caught him off guard. And he tried to push his friend off of him to stop the relentless tickling. When Aang stopped for a mere second, Zuko took the opportunity to push him off. Aang fell backwards and made a dent in the wet sand; it was another one of the many things that brought out his wonderful laughter. As he rolled over and held his sides, Zuko pounced on him and kissed him on the cheek. Before Aang could react, Zuko immediately got up and ran towards the water. While Katara waited for Aang to get up, she listened to the loud splashes of Zuko's feet, which began to slow down as the firebender also awaited Aang. Katara's eyes were finally adjusting to the lack of light, and she could make out more of Zuko's striking features. He had his arms bent behind his head as he turned towards Aang, and every impressive bulge of his muscles came into view as he flexed. Katara couldn't blame Aang for being so willing to fall into Zuko's arms, and she suddenly remembered her own hug with the prince. She wished she had taken more time to appreciate how it felt to press her body against his, but she had had more important things to concentrate on at the time.

"Come on!" Zuko said in a harsh whisper as he rolled up his pant legs.

Aang stood up and took a few moments to stretch, and Katara's patience was rewarded. He was gorgeous! She had seen him shirtless more times than she could count, but she felt as if she was going to die every time he made even the slightest flex. But Katara's view was cut short when Aang turned to Zuko.

Katara held her breath for a moment. The boy she loved now had his back turned to her, and his beautiful body was turned towards Zuko…not her. Katara felt tears collecting in her eyes. She would give almost anything to be on the other side, but she slowly realized that she was at peace with it. She got a hold of herself and wiped her tears; a motherly smile replaced her heartbroken expression. As Aang followed Zuko into the shallow water, Katara felt as if she were letting go of Aang in a way. At least for now. She was so proud of everything he had accomplished, and he had earned this touching relationship with Zuko. If the prince was to be the Avatar's calm before the storm, then Katara found that deep down she could only be happy for him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review. ^_^<p>

_Check out the unedited chapter and the rest of the story in the sequel (All Smoothed 2)._


End file.
